


Полуночники

by hivershin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Массовый убийца и его фанатичный последователь на романтичном весеннем свидании.
Relationships: Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Полуночники

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)

Мужчина с улыбкой лисицы и мужчина с глазами восторженными и изумлёнными, как у Лазаря, поблескивающими за стёклами очков, встречаются в полупустой забегаловке на окраине города. Плоское, открытое пространство «Денниз» — прямиком из воображения Эдварда Хоппера — залито ярким ровным светом; ни интимности, ни теней кроме тех, что залегли у них под глазами. Они говорят о погоде («слишком жарко»), о курсе йены («растёт по отношению ко всем мировым валютам», — _кивают, словно супруги, прожившие в счастливом браке много лет и понимающие друг друга без слов_ ), о цветении вишни ( _близится к грандиозному финалу_ ). 

Пальцы Миками влажные от волнения и скользкой ножки бокала с белым вином, который он баюкает в ладони, но из которого не отпивает ни капли. В воздухе разливается предвкушение, вкрадчивый вызов такой силы, что заторможенная официантка наклоняется, чтобы зажечь свечу на их столике. Она думает, у них свидание. Капля воска падает на чёрную обложку тетради, которую Миками ласкает, словно любовницу.

***

Кто-то сказал ему однажды, что справедливость — это попытка сохранить равновесие. 

Миками думает о том, как его руки дрожат по утрам, гудящие от чрезмерных тренировок, — он занимается до изнеможения, чтобы забыть; о стычках с наркоманами, рэкетирами, мелкими преступниками, насильниками, взяточниками; он думает о своих скотах-одноклассниках, которые давным-давно разбились в автокатастрофе и освободили школу от своего разлагающего присутствия. Если бы только всех остальных можно было бы засунуть в машину и пусть её под подкос… Весной две тысячи одиннадцатого года бывший сослуживец Миками, против которого комиссия внутренних расследований спешно закрыла дело, тихо скончался от сердечного приступа. Эта смерть, одна из многих, прошла тогда почти незамеченной: сослуживец был старым, обрюзглым и злоупотреблял алкоголем и проститутками, оплаченными налогоплательщиками.

Тогда Миками впервые набрал в поисковике «Кира». На следующую ночь, ставшей одной из первых, он ушёл искать Бога. 

Днём он работает, ходит на курсы повышения квалификации, ужинает с коллегами, играет в волейбол и иногда ходит в кино — ведёт обычную, упорядоченную до мельчайшей составляющей жизнь. Ночью следует сквозь инволюцию флуоресцентного центра к неестественно тихим окраинам и обратно, за слухом, сплетней, всем, что может привести его к Кире. Ниточка его частного расследования приводит его то в безликие дорогие бары Роппонги, наводнённые иностранцами и кокаином, то к анонимным фетишистам клубов Харадзюку, где о Кире говорят сладострастным шёпотом в перерыве между поркой и поцелуем. Это всё пустое. Всегда кто-то знает кого-то, кто знает кого-то, кто знает, кого-то, кто знает Киру… 

Он видит вывески лав-отелей, мигающих вдалеке. Оранжевые, красные, розовые; очаг для усталых путешественников. Чем дольше от центра, тем вывески беднее, обшарпанное, и вот остаётся одна, свисает на оголённом шнуре, вибрирует ярче, когда дует ветер, и тут же судорожно захлёбывается своим сиянием, угасает; искусственное сердце, пульсирующее в трансформаторах в такт пульсу Миками. Миками не торопится: поиск увлекает его сам по себе, как увлекают пылкого неофита новые ритуалы. Токийская ночь, нежная, весенняя, остывает после дневного зноя, и даже Миками тянет на авантюры. Миками хочет... Миками хочет безумия, несущей кровь справедливости, хаоса, из которого позже родилась бы безупречная новая гармония, система, стремящаяся к абсолютному покою.

Он задирает голову, чтобы не видеть хилых деревьев, молчаливых обшарпанных домов, и вокруг остаётся только звёздное небо с прохудившимися тёмно-красными облаками. Оно поворачивается так неуловимо-медленно, что в слезящихся от восторга глазах Миками звёзды оставляют следы, яркие и дрожащие — сигнальные огни корабля в спокойной чёрной воде. Миками вдыхает запах раскалённого гудрона, цветущей болотистой воды, ослабляет галстук, смутно взволнованной близостью катаклизма и праведностью морального закона в нём. Здесь его поиски увенчаются успехом, он чувствует: Кира его заметил. Кира выйдет на связь.

У вышедшего в отставку полицейского Миками покупает флэшку — на флэшке запись звучного, монотонного голоса L, искажённого, но не лишённого своего механического очарования: «Зверские и непростительные массовые убийства... Прошу "Интерпол" оказать мне всю возможную помощь…» Миками слушает короткую запись часами и ненавидит, ненавидит, _ненавидит_. Ненависти так много, что порой Миками чувствует, как она ест его изнутри, разъедает капля за каплей. У ненависти своя текстура. Она почти видимо парит, словно колеблемый в пустыне воздух, наполняет Миками до краёв, ещё мгновение, и она прольётся из него ядом, прожжёт хлипкий стол из дешёвого пластика, погребённый под бесконечными папками с делами тех отбросов, которых Миками был вынужден отпустить. Это ничего. Преступники бегут прочь, преследуемые анонимным ангелом мести. Иногда кто-то шепчет, что видел Киру: загадочного старика-иностранца в чёрном плаще, таинственную журналистку без ручек и блокнотов, фотомодель, ослепительный кусок плоти в обтягивающей мини-юбке; обаятельного работягу средних лет с завода «Кирин». Он появлялся из ниоткуда и растворялся во тьме. Коллеги Миками, глупые овцы, в барах после работы говорят о Люцифере. Некоторые шутливо трогают католические крестики, а некоторые всерьёз полагают, что он Антихрист. 

Он источает свет. Его фигура, скрытая от глаз, сияет в ночи города — и поджигает его, заставляет кричать: студентов, мигрантов, домохозяек, проституток, — заставляет молить о правосудии. Он не Антихрист. Он — Мессия всех угнетённых, несправедливо оскорблённых, униженных, выкинутых прочь. Миками вступает в его невидимое разобщённое войско. Миками вступает в войну. Она — хаос, кровь и террор; последнее убежище японской правоохранительной системы, антитеза равновесию, потому что Миками воюет один. 

Он умён, упорен, но этого всегда мало: каждый раз, когда очередному отбросу общества удаётся ускользнуть на свободу, Миками ощущает метафорический, но болезненный удар в диафрагму и задыхается. Миками не играет в игры, в которых не сможет выиграть, но всё же проигрывает, и каждое поражение — незаживающая рана на его эго. Его пытаются подкупить; его задабривают, ему угрожают. Угрожают бывшей жене; мягко намекают министру юстиции на излишний пыл его самого молодого прокурора, «ему не хватает профессиональной гибкости, понимаете?..» Кольцо алых флажков теснее сжимается вокруг Миками, пока, однажды, давление не уходит, как по волшебству. 

Миками помогал городу, сколько мог, и, наконец, город помог ему в ответ.

***

— Война определяет не того, кто прав, а того, кто остался в живых, — произносит Бог приятным низким баритоном.

— Это из Рассела, — узнаёт Миками и облегчённо выдыхает, словно нерадивый ученик, наконец-то давший уставшему учителю верный ответ. 

— Стоит добавить главное: кто остаётся в живых, тот и прав, — Бог улыбается. 

У него голос блестяще образованного человека. Мигающая вывеска «Бада» осеняет его силуэт, словно мандорла. Он погружается в воспоминания, судя по морщинке, прорезающей безупречно гладкий лоб, и вдруг произносит тихо, скорее самому себе:

— У тебя его волосы… 

Бог до хруста сжимает пальцы вокруг сахарного кубика, перемалывая сладость в пыль. Миками обоняет его парфюм (благоухающий и тяжёлый: церковные благовония; орхидеи, едва начавшие увядать), чувствует покалывание кожи там, где Бог коснулся его в рукопожатии, слушает шелест страниц тетради; ощущает присутствие Бога в своей кровеносной системе, в каплях пота, выступающих на верхней губе, — он облизывается и глаза Бога, светло-карие, тлеющие как искры, задерживаются на его рте на мгновение дольше, чем принято… 

Миками жарко. Ему интересно, он влюблён — или это просто весна.


End file.
